Devon and Trenton Go Prehistoric
Devon and Trenton Go Prehistoric is a season 3 episode. Summary Devgar, Trentwog, and Sorrentog have just discovered fire. How long will it take to screw it up? You'll see. Plot The episode features prehistoric versions of Devon, Sorrento and Trenton, named "Devgar", "Sorrentog" and "Trentwog", respectively. Devgar, who is sleeping in his Moai statue-shaped cave, is awakened by a distant herd of monstrous purple creatures, who produce a sound identical to that of Devon's foghorn that knocks the rock on Devgar. Devgar takes his version of Titan, who is almost as big as the house itself, out for a walk, and he leaves a slime trail all over Sorrentog's front yard. Sorrentog comes out to complain to Devgar, but slips on the slime trail, sliding into Trentwog's house, awakening its occupant, and eventually crashing back into his own house. Devgar and Trentwog begin to play, and Devgar uses a hollow log to blow a bubble. It then starts raining, and eventually lightning strikes the log, setting it on fire. The three cavemen experiment with it, and soon realize that it can be used to cook food, and begin cooking various items with it. (including flowers, another flower similar to a mushroom, a stick (Trentwog eats it) a crab and after the commercial break seaweed flowers that look similar to corn on the cob, a green plant that looks like spaghetti, rocks that take the form of popcorn, and a Ulti-meat Burger made of sand and lots more until they are full). At the end of the day, Devgar, Trentwog and Sorrentog start fighting over who will keep the fire. They continue fighting until it starts raining again, putting the fire out. Devgar and Trentwog apologize to each other for fighting, but Sorrentog blames them for putting it out and attempts to hit them over the head. Before he can do so, however, lightning strikes him and Devgar and Trentwog cook marshmallows over his charred body. Caveman language Names *Devgar - Devon *Trentwog - Trenton *Sorrentog - Sorrento *Tikog - Titan *Triswana - Trista Trivia/Errors *8th time Sorrento's rear end is noticable. *Netflix sometimes plays this episode when you select the episodes The Tub is Full and Home Not So Sweet Home. *The Cavemen have blue eyes throughout the episode, but when the fire comes down at them, they are just x's. *One of the foods Devgar cooks is an Ulti-meat burger replica made of sand. *The original captions spell Trentwog's name as Trentog. *The YTV captions spell Sorrentog's name as Sorrentwog. *When Primitive Titan gets a saliva trail on Sorrentog's rocks, it is on the one closest to his house, but when Sorrentog looks out the window, it is on the third one from his house. *Sorrentog doesn't have a door on his house until he takes the fire to it. *In original and DVD captions, the lines where the characters are speaking cave-ish are listed as "speaking gibberish" or "gibberish" in the dialogue. Example: Devgar's line "Hawaga maloo!" (which means "I'm ready!") is written as "(speaking gibberish)" *On the DVD & VHS cover, Devgar has two sleeves, while he has only one in the actual episode(on his left arm). *15th time Lenon doesn't appear, but his ancestor, Lenogar, does. *Many people who saw the trailer thought that this would be a new spin-off series set in prehistoric times. **There was a prank trailer for a new spin-off series called Devgar and Trentwog. *When Trentwog punctured his lip with a stick, the stick is thick, but when Devgar stomps on a little crab, takes the stick out of Trentwog's lip, impaled the little crab and gave it to him, the stick is thin, and the puncture is gone.